


i hope you don't say no

by Anonymous



Series: one choi, two choi, three choi. [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (??? not so sure lol), Bratty Choi Beomgyu, Dom Choi Yeonjun, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Submissive Choi Beomgyu, also i haven't written anything in 2 months and needed to post something, dominance play, enjoy still? if you can?, forgot that tag hehe, i wrote this a month ago and didn't reread before posting, idk how to tag this, lapslock, no beta we die like men, so forgive me if this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: beomgyu is dying to get some attention. yeonjun would rather neglect him, or at least, act like he was ignoring him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: one choi, two choi, three choi. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707259
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97
Collections: Anonymous





	i hope you don't say no

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in february (more specifically, the 23th) as part of a pwp drabble collection, but it's mid april and I haven't worked on the third chapter so I decided to post the two complete works I have and, instead of make it one work with chapters, it's one series with works inside. which means one day I'm posting at least one more work in here. yay :3  
> [🎨](https://artistpaletteanon.carrd.co/)

beomgyu was trying his best to focus on the screen, to control his breath, to ignore his half-hard cock. yeonjun could notice that he really was trying to act all cool, but it was, well… too hard.

he noticed him turning around, staring at the older. he pretended not to sense it, though, keeping his blank expression untouched. he seemed bored, but he knew that his boyfriend was certain it was not the case. yeonjun was actually doing it on purpose, he had his eyes glued on the screen faking interest in whatever series was on because _he knew_ the effect it would have on the younger. he knew beomgyu was horny, knew that he would like to do something else rather than just sit down and watch some television.

but he knew how better it was to fuck him after pretending he didn’t know how badly he wanted it _now_. it was better to fuck him after he was a sobbing mess for being _ignored_.

yeonjun sighed quietly, and instantly beomgyu looked away. he was probably trying to resist some more. it was quite cute how hard he tried not to be a brat, but he knew otherwise. eventually he’d crack, and even if he was told to behave, he’d do it anyway. whining to get touched. being his teasing self until it was _he_ who couldn’t hold back anymore.

fuck, he couldn’t wait for that. he bit down a smug smirk at the thought, hoping his lover wouldn’t notice his eagerness.

the tension remained like that for a couple more minutes, with the smaller man trying his best to stay quiet and the blue-haired patiently waiting for his breaking point. beomgyu was doing a good job, he was actually enduring it more than he had thought he was capable of.

but of course, he’d snap at some point.

he felt the couch beside him sink lower, the younger forcedly rolling his head back before wrapping his arms around one of yeonjun’s own arm. “ _hyung_ ”, he moaned in a low tone.

he didn’t respond to him. the older didn’t even budge, eyes still watching as the girl from the drama chatted with her best friend about a sunbae of hers, all fondly, without knowing that the dude was also in love with her. oh, poor dude, pinning on a lady who was too busy daydreaming about a dumb rich chaebol to see him. what will he do? a pity, indeed.

yeonjun kept pretending to sympathise with the second male lead, ignoring the way his arm was close to the other’s body. his hand had fallen in between his legs, touching one of beomgyu’s inner thighs, and he could feel the way his skin was burning. their contact didn’t stop there, as beomgyu rested his face on the taller man’s shoulder, getting closer to his collarbone, to the space where his neck and shoulder met.

he paid no mind to that though. 

“hyung, please”, he whispered again, and that made him shiver a bit. his face was so close to his ear, and the tone he had used was _so_ tempting. still, despite that, he remained in his place. eyes on the screen, refusing to lean in.

he felt beomgyu hold him closer, tighter, and his hips bucked up. involuntarily, yeonjun held his thigh in place, trying to make him stay in place, but that didn’t help. much the opposite, it just made the other use his arm to rut on. he shut his eyes at that, trying to keep his cool, and he could tell that beomgyu had loved his reaction.

it was the first of the night, after all.

“can’t you feel it, hyung-ah?”, he whispered as he moved closer to his lobe, sucking on it. “look how horny i am for you”, beomgyu bucked up once again as he said that. “please let me have what i want, junie-hyung.”

“do you think you deserve it, though?”, yeonjun finally spoke, turning to stare at the younger. he watched as the beomgyu reacted by those simple words, opening his mouth in shock and shutting it closed seconds later. his cheeks were flustered and his eyes dark with lust, yet with the other’s glare being so close from him, he stopped all his movements. 

just because yeonjun hadn’t said it, beomgyu knew what he meant and he silently obeyed. despite no shared words, he stayed still.

“so? are you just going to stand there after this little show of yours?”, he raised a brow at the other’s silence, grasping on the hand that was still on his thigh.

“hyung, pretty _ple~ase_.”

“please what?”, yeonjun asked again, moving closer to his boyfriend’s lips, them bruising with his whenever he moved to speak. “if you don’t tell me what you want i won’t be able to give it to you, or judge if you really do deserve it.”

beomgyu bit on his lips. “touch me.”

he smirked at that, leaving a quiet laugh. “but i already am?”, and at that, he moved his hand across his inner thigh, but never raising towards the other’s dick. “i don’t get it.”

“don’t make me say it--”

“why? are you embarrassed at that?”, he clicked his tongue. “that’s cute of you to get shy now, when two minutes ago you were anything _but_.”

the younger let a whine. “touch my cock, hyung. make me cum, _please_.”

“i don’t think you deserve it though”, yeonjun said right away, removing his hand despite the other’s protest. “do it yourself.”

“wh-- what?”

at that, the older returned his attention to the screen. “touch yourself if you want to cum.”

despite not looking at him, yeonjun noticed that his boyfriend was processing the order. it made him wonder, would he actually do it? would he start touching himself until he hit his orgarm while yeonjun refused to touch him? or would he ignore the order and try to get his attention again? try to convince him to give him what he’s been so eager to get?

beomgyu wasn’t one easy to predict and that was _overwhelming_. it made him even more excited more eager to where this would be going. but he’d not let him know, not right away.

(he couldn’t know how powerful he was, or that’d be yeonjun’s loss.)

the body beside him got a bit further from his own, and it took him a lot of self-control to not turn to see what he was doing. without beomgyu holding his arm strongly, or without even his leg bruising lightly with his own… he couldn’t know much.

but as the younger started panting and moaning, it gave it away. yeonjun bit down another smirk, pleased to have him obeying for once.

“mmhm, ah hyung--”, beomgyu said quietly, probably trying to hold his sounds down. which was odd for him, because usually, he’d be loud and try his hardest to get his attention. but he wasn’t being as loud as he _could_ be and it… worked.

it worked to make the older more curious.

a hand rested next to yeonjun’s leg, fisting on the couch but still not touching him. he gave him a side look, first looking at his hand and then travelling towards his arm until he stared at his cock, a hand wrapped around it pumping on it slowly. he kept staring, eyes wandering around and then holding his breath when he noticed beomgyu staring directly at him. he grinned once he caught him.

he bit his lips but it wasn’t like he could look away. yeonjun gulped down, realizing that he had felt into his trap.

it was usually him who made beomgyu snap first, but this time, it was him who was losing it.

“hyung, ah, please-- i want you.”

that was all that it took for yeonjun to say _fuck it_ and throw all restraint away, pushing the younger’s body so that he’d fall with his back onto the couch, with himself on top. he could tell that he was taken aback at that, mouth open, but he didn’t let his boyfriend speak before he kissed him hungrily. not that beomgyu was going to complain, once the shock left his body he returned the affection, letting go of his cock to travel his hand across the older’s torso under his shirt.

yeonjun left some whines as the younger pinched his nipples, moving his hips to get some friction. he hadn’t realized how hard he had gotten by his teasing, but it didn’t matter anymore. he could only think of beomgyu, beomgyu, _beomgyu_.

this time, it didn’t bother him that he was the one who lost, who cracked first.

“you’re so hard for me, hyung-ah”, the younger pointed out once his hands found the front of his pants. he could only moan as he was palmed by him, rutting on his hands. it made the short man giggle in amusement.

“you’re an irresistible little brat, did you know that?”

“yeah, i do”, he replied quickly as he kissed him again. yeonjun let the other lower his pants, feeling the cold air around his hard-on, but soon he felt a warm hand wrapping around him.

the older moved back a bit once something crossed his mind. “our lube is on the bedroom.”

“didn’t we have one on the counter?”

“it ended last week, remember?”, he laughed at the memory. “fuck, gotta get up--”

“no! hyung, please, no. don’t go, i’m gonna get cold and i wanna cum now.”

“but beomgyu-yah, i can’t fuck you without lube.”

“then don’t fuck me”, he said casually, pulping on yeonjun’s dick. “don’t go, please, just touch me, make me cum right this minute or else i’m gonna die, _please_ \--”

he wasn’t needed to be told twice, especially when he was begging like that. the older cut his words with a kiss, moving his hips to that it’d get in contact with beomgyu’s own dick. the younger got the hint and let go of his hand, now resting on the older’s hipbone.

as yeonjun rolled his hip on beomgyu, the other bucked his own upwards. they quickly got into a messy rhythm, trying to hit their own orgasms. their kiss soon broke off as they both were too high to keep going, moaning and taking short breaths. 

beomgyu rolled his head backwards, panting loudly at how good it felt. yeonjun smirked to himself at that as he decided to attack his collarbone, sucking and biting on the area, moving closer to his adam apple. he felt an itchy pain on his hips as the other sank his nails on it, but that didn’t stop him from continuing to chase for his release.

“ _fuck_ , hyung, i’m close, _ah_ , so close--”

“cum for me, beomie”, he said in a hushed voice, biting on the younger’s skin a little harder than usual.

soon he was doing as told, his dick twitching as it covered his own stomach in white. beomgyu was whining at his climax, and as yeonjun was still chasing for his own release, he felt overwhelmed. oversensitive.

but it didn’t take too long for his turn, just a few more thrusts and the younger’s touches for him to cum over beomgyu as well, falling over his body afterwards, feeling too tired to move.

“fuck, choi beomgyu”, he said after catching his breath. “i’ll have to restart this episode.”

“as if you cared about this series”, he heard the other say with voice just as tired, but also a hint of pride in its tone. 

yeonjun ignored how right he was. “you’re lucky i love you.”

that made him laugh, turning to stare directly at the older’s eyes. “love you too, hyung. now clean me.”

“demanding, aren’t you.”

“ _always_.”


End file.
